dbz_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiers
The tiers are derived from the older system of vs battles wiki 10-C: Sub human level, this includes bugs, microbes, and small animals 10-B: Low human level, this includes humans without physical training. 10-A : High human level and peak human level, this includes humans with moderate to high physical training. 9-C: Super human level, this includes unusually strong humans, and animals like cougars 9-B: Beyond human: this includes any fictional character that can do wall level destruction or higher. Humans do not have this potential naturally, animals like bears fall into this category. 9-A: High superhuman: these characters can destroy anything from large rooms to small buildings. 8-C: These characters can destroy medium sized buildings at best. 8-B: These characters can blow up large buildings and huge man made structures. 8-A: These are the characters who can blow up many buildings at once. There can have ranges from several dozen to hundreds of meters. 7-C: These characters can annihilate anything from a city block to a town 7-B: These characters can destroy a part of a big city, town level+ characters also fall under this category. 7-A: This is the spot for city level to city level + characters. 6-C: The first of truly broad tiers. This encompasses characters anywhere from multi city to small country level in power. Island level characters tend to fall under this category. 6-B: Medium country, large country, and multi country characters on a small scale are grouped in this category. Large island level characters are placed here as well. 6-A: Continent level characters. they can tank and/ or destroy entire continents in a very short time, or with a single attack. 5-C:This includes characters who can be continent level+, multi continent level, or moon level. 5-B: This includes characters Who range from planetoid to large planet level in power. 5-A: This includes characters who can destroy many planets at once. Brown dwarf level characters tend to be the top part of this tier. 4-C: Characters who can tank or blow up small stars, regular stars and small solar systems are grouped here. Small star level characters are listed as low 4-C, while small star + to sub-large star level characters are listed as 4-C. Large star and large star+ characters are listed as high 4-C. Characters with as much power as a supernova are also in this tier. 4-B: Solar system level characters. These characters can blow up a solar system by causing a blast that originates from a single center point. 4-A: This includes characters who have the power to destroy multiple solar systems. They are still below small galaxy level characters. 3-C: This includes characters who can destroy small, medium sized or large galaxies. 3-B: This includes characters who can destroy many galaxies at once. Characters who can destroy super clusters, filaments, or good parts of the universe also fit here. 3-A: Universe level in power. 2-C: Universe level+ to multi universal on the scale of hundreds. 2-B: This has characters who can destroy any number of universes ranging from 1,000 to any finite number of universes at once. 2-A: This group group is exclusively for characters that can destroy infinitely many universes at once. High 2-A: This is for beings who can destroy a second cardinal set of universes (a number one order of infinity above 2-A, hence making the characters on the second order of infinity). Characters in this tier generally get scale from statements like being infinitely stronger than someone who can already destroy an infinitely large multiverse. 1-C: Characters of this group can destroy anywhere between 3 to any finite number of cardinel sets of universes (with each set being infinitely greater than the last one). This means that they are between the 3rd and the highest possibly finite, ie, the highest possible non infinite order of infinity. 1-B: Nigh omnipotence. This tier is reserved for characters that can destroy infinite cardinal sets of universes (with each set being infinitely greater than the last one) at once. This puts them at the infinite order of infinity: at the grandest infinity. True nigh-omnipotents (those who are just short of omnipotence) are included in this tier. High 1-B: Extremely high nigh omnipotence. This tier is strictly reserved for characters that are above the infinith cardinal of infinity of universes. There is technically no upper limit to cardinal sets so you can have a cardinal set bigger than the infinith set or a cardinal set with an order of infinity itself being represented by a higher cardinal of infinity (like 2nd or third) and still keep going on bigger and bigger. 1-A: Omnipotence. These characters are beyond all concepts of logic, physics and mathematics (and as a result beyond even the concept of cardinals of infinity). They are beyond any definitions of existence and non existence and any other definition. They have no limits to their powers and stand above everyone else in non parody fiction. 0: This includes author characters and real life. Generally speaking, real life > fiction in power. Authors are above the strongest fictional characters, since the fictional omnipotents and fictional fodders are both equally susceptible to author manipulation. Hence, the difference between real life and fiction is akin to the difference between a fictional human and a fictional omnipotent. Omega: Beyond omnipotence. This tier is only for parodies like MVC goku and for other kinds of memetic characters. Characters in this tier are even above 1-A. *It is to be noted that tiers 10-C to 2-A have been taken from the old tiering system of vs battles wiki with some variations. Category:Important Category:Browse